DECISIONES DIFICILES
by angeles grandchester
Summary: PORQUE LA VIDA NOS PRESENTA MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE HAY QUE TOMAR DECISIONES, ALGUNAS SIMPLES Y FÁCILES, OTRAS NO TANTO. DESCUBRE LO QUE Aventura DESPUES DE LA QUE HASTA AHORA HA SIDO SU DECISION MAS DIFICIL. SORRY MAL RESUMEN
1. Chapter 1

**DECLIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI EXPUESTOS ME PERTENECEN, TODO SON PROPIEDAD DE "CANDY CANDY" Y SUS RESPECTIVAS CREADORAS.**

* * *

**La vida continua**

Ha casi un año, muchas cosas habían cambiado; empezando porque Candy se había ganado un merecido lugar como una Andrwe, no solo en la sociedad del país, sino con su misma familia, porque ahora ella los consideraba así, y es que, la fría tía abuela Emilia Elroy la había cobijado como una mas de sus sobrinas, puesto que se sentía en deuda con Candy por haber cuidado tan bien de Albert; Archi al fin la veía como la prima adorada que era y así mismo la trataba, ya que se había enamora perdidamente de Annie; Albert por su parte no podía quererla mas, vivía con ellos, era aceptada y respetada por todos, y lo mejor que ella seguía siendo la misma niña calidad, amable y sencilla, solo que ahora en el cuerpo de una señorita; de los Leegan no se podía decir mucho, puesto que Eliza se había convertido en la enemigo numero uno de Candy tras haber dejado a Neal en ridículo ante la sociedad para la cual y de la cual ella vivía, su madre Sara, de igual forma coincidía con su hija, para ella había sido la humillación total para su familia, aunque Neal no lo veía así, para el había sido una gran lección la que había aprendido y ahora trataba de redimirse con Candy y sus primos empezando desde cero para poder ganarse su confianza y tiempo perdido al haber hecho tantas maldades a ellos; por supuesto la aceptación de este fue en gran parte porque Candy lo perdono y trata de que sus primos también le den una oportunidad., y que decir de Stear, si, Stear, quien resulto no muerto en el frente, sino que hubo una confusión y dieron por muerto aun soldado al que el había ayudado y le había dado su chaqueta con identificación militar al tratar de contener una hemorragia en su pierna pero desafortunadamente falleció y Stear estaba tan débil que perdió el conocimiento recuperándolo cuando se encontraba en el hospital, pero como todo en la guerra, todo se vuelve un caos y por lo tanto tardaron en recocer que estaba vivo, así que la noticia llego casi al medio año de creerlo muerto, y por lo que la familia se preparaba para recibirlo puesto que habían dispuesto todo para que el regresara lo antes posible, así que tenia solo unas semanas de haber llegado a casa, a su familia, y en cuanto llego, pidió que Patty lo viera, una vez que sucedió eso, le pidió perdón y le pidió que fuera su novia.

Y de Candy que se podía decir, ahora que era reconocida como toda una Andrwe todos hospitales que la habían rechazado mandaron cartas de disculpas y también pidiéndole que tomara en cuenta sus instalaciones para el momento en que deseara volver a ejercer su profesión pero en cuanto la tía abuela se entero de todo, le rogó a Candy que dejara de ejercer, puesto que era la heredera mas importante del país, por lo tanto no podía arriesgarse a ser victima de chantajes, insultos o cualquier tipo de desplante o humillación por parte de nadie; pero Candy le dijo que ella era enfermera por naturaleza y que no podía dejar su carrera, así que llegaron al acuerdo de que solo seria voluntaria ocasional, y en diferentes hospitales a diferentes horarios y diferentes días, así, si alguien quería hacer algo en contra no sabrían donde localizarla, a eso se le sumo que Albert la mantenía con escolta (aunque de esta ella no había sido informada, porque de ser así, no lo aceptaría) y chofer particular las 24 horas del día.

En cuanto a su vida sentimental, había sufrido cambios, para empezar no dejaba de sentirse triste por la separación con Terry, pero también había decidido no caer en la depresión y aislarse de los demás, y eso gracias a Albert que decidió hacerle ver que no lograría engañarlos, por eso hablo con todos y les contó lo que había sucedido y encontró consuelo y apoyo en todos, hasta en la obstinada tía abuela, que se arrepintió de corazón por haberla tratado mal.

Por esa razón la tía invitaba a sus amigas para que Candy socializara y no se dejara caer, y por ser la heredera mas codiciada, todas presentaban a sus hijos para que quizás alguno lograra conquistarla y así asegurarse llegar al escalón mas alto en la sociedad del país; pero no contaban que el corazón Candy estaba ocupado desde hace años por un guapo rebelde de cabellos castaños y ojos color azul, azules como el mismo mar que los unió.

Así pasaron los siguientes seis meses… entre trabajo voluntario, fiestas de té con la tía abuela y eventos de noche con Albert, Annie, Archie, Stear y Patty. Pero una buena tarde, después del acostumbrado té con la tía abuela, Candy decidió dar un paseo por el jardín, al llegar al lago, una suave brisa le trajo el aroma de las dulce candy que hace poco acaban de florecer y con eso llego el impulso de subir al árbol mas alto que encontró.

Una vez sentada en la rama más alta y segura, dejo que el viento con aroma a dulce candy la relajara, admiro el bello atardecer que se presentaba ante sus ojos y vio como moría el sol en el horizonte, pensó en Anthony y le pidió que la ayudara a sanar su corazón, que pudiera salir adelante, y como si el mismo Anthony le respondiera una ráfaga de aire llego haciendo que el pañuelo de Candy cayera, pero para la sorpresa de Candy este fue atrapado antes de caer al suelo por un joven misterioso que llevaba un sobretodo que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, de cabellera castaña y cabello ligeramente largo, casi a la altura del lóbulo de su oreja; esto definitivamente la impacto al grado que solo un nombre salio de sus labios – Terry – tan quedo como un suspiro, pero tras un minuto de impresión, escudriño al dueño de aquella gallarda figura, y descubrió que no era Terry, el joven frente a ella, al pie del lago se veía mas alto y con mas cuerpo, su cabello no era tan largo como el de él, así que sin mas decidió bajar a ver quien era aquel extraño que parecía llamarla con su sola presencia, puesto que como ya obscurecía no lograba ver su rostro.

Estaba a punto de llegar al suelo cuando unas fuertes manos la sujetaron de su pequeña cintura, haciéndola quedar suspendida en el aire por unos segundos, en los cuales su corazón latió como hace meses no lo hacia, después sintió como sus pies tocaban el firme suelo, fue cuando esas fuertes manos la soltaban y el frío de su corazón volvió. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre decidió voltear a ver a su extraño invitado y quedo sin habla. Frente a ella estaba un joven que seguramente era uno o dos años mayor que ella, ligeramente mas alto que ella, piel clara, cabello castaño y tenuemente despeinado y largo a la altura de su oreja, su fina y bien definida nariz, unos pómulos que dejaban ver que no era un chiquillo, una mandíbula fuerte pero lo que mas la impacto fueron sus ojos, unos grandes, hermosos y expresivos ojos color azul con ciertas luces en tonos verde esmeralda. Después de lo que parecieran horas, el joven decidió romper el mágico silencio que se había creado puesto que el no salía del asombro de ver a tan bella dama bajar de un árbol tan alto.

Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe mi osadía al tomarla así, pero mis principios no me permitían dejarla sin ayuda al momento de descender de este gran roble – tras un breve silencio decidio presentarse – pero que desconsiderado mi nombre es Adolfo Rocher de Austories a sus pies bella dama – mientras pronunciaba estas palabras besaba el dorso de la mano de Candy; y fue cuando se pregunto en que momento le tomo la mano y por que se sentía tan bien ese roce haciéndola quedar sin habla y completamente roja, dio gracias a Dios que ya hubiera obscurecido, sino seria demasiado penoso que la viera así.

Muchas gracias señor Rocher, pero no era necesario, como pudo darse cuenta soy muy buena escalando árboles y de igual forma bajando de ellos, pero de lo que si le estoy agradecida es que atrapara mi pañuelo – y esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, una mirada tierna y una pose que no dejaba entrever que fuera de otra forma. Sin duda alguna Candice White Andrwe era única.

O vaya veo que no es una dama ordinaria, aparte de bella y osada es un Tarzán pecoso que le agrada presumir de sus habilidades – contesto con cierto aire de arrogancia mientras que su mente lo traicionaba pensando en que jamás había visto a una mujer tan bella y mucho menos una sonrisa tan hermosa, parecía que con una sonrisa y esa mirada tan calidad el sol hubiera vuelto a salir, pero en ese momento se percato de que sus ojos se volvieron tristes y automáticamente volvió a hablar – o señorita por favor discúlpeme si la he ofendido no era mi intención, creo que hable de mas, pero es que no pude evitarlo a veces olvido que las damas de sociedad son muy delicadas – termino diciendo con una endiablada sonrisa de medio lado coqueta y sensual que le erizo la piel a Candy.

Oh ¿como dice?, yo ¿una dama de sociedad? y aun mas ¡¿delicada?! – ante ese comentario soltó una risa cantarina como solo lo había hecho con Terry – disculpe mi malos modales pero creo que es la primera persona que usa ese termino conmigo – automáticamente su mirada cambio y volvió a ser la Candy de siempre, es mas era la Candy de años atrás, la que estudio en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Y es que esa sonrisa tiro cualquier asomo de tristeza, era la primera vez en un año y medio que podía oír ese sobrenombre sin sentirse mal, aunque al principio pensó que su comentario era hiriente, se sintió bien viéndolo tratar de reconfortarla al disculparse con una manera muy singular.

Jajaja vaya con que la señorita pecas no se considera una dama, ¿me pregunto por que será? – definitivamente esta dama bella, encantadora, seductora y aun mas nada usual era una joya invaluable – pero en serio creo que si son malos sus modales, aun no se su nombre bella dama. –

Cierto, disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Candice White Andrwe – lo dijo haciendo gala de sus exquisitos modales, puesto que Emilia Elroy había decidido hacer de esa chiquilla traviesa una de las mas grandes damas del país, y la verdad es que no estaba equivocada, ya que Candy por si sola brillaba, pero al haber pulido un poco sus modales, ahora era una joya aun mas brillante.

¿De verdad es usted la hija del Sr. William Andrew? – Adolfo no salía de su impresión, estaba con la heredera mas codiciada del país, y ella parecía completamente ajena a esta situación, ya que se desenvolvía con una sencillez que pocos poseen, y aunado a eso, estaba que la había conocido trepada de un árbol, algo inusual para una chica de su estatus social y sin pensarlo recordó aquel comentario que escucho en una fiesta y lo dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. – una bella y excepcional chica, tan linda como rebelde, tan noble y sencilla como rica" – y es que eso era verdad, todas las cualidades de Candy eran comparadas con su inmensa fortuna, y aun así ella sería mas que eso.

Ante ese comentario Candy quede pasmada, como era que la gente decía que era ¿bella y rica?, porque si de algo estaba segura era que sería hasta el día de su muerte rebelde, pero rica y bella jamás, para ella, era una niña de lo mas simple, sin gracia ni chiste, y eso de rica estaba muy lejos de serlo, puesto que la fortuna que todos creían suya era nada mas y nada menos que de Albert y de la familia Andrew ya que ella no era materialista podía vivir con lo que ganara en el hospital, pero al ya no ejercer laboralmente, Albert le daba una mesada, que incluso para ella era mucho, así que una gran parte la donaba al Hogar de Pony y con gran desilusión pronuncio las siguientes frases – vaya así que usted es otro mas que busca solo dinero, pero lamento desalucinarlo, puesto que ni soy bella ni mucho menos rica, todo ese dinero que creen que poseo en verdad no es mío es de Albert, así que debería pedir mejores informes sobre las personas – y sin mas explicaciones se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero una fuerte mano la detuvo agarrándola suave pero firmemente de su muñeca, haciendo que se girara hasta quedar de nuevo frente a Adolfo.

Se maldijo internamente, ¿como fue posible que se le saliera decir esa descripción tan vana de ella en voz alta? Y justo cuando iba a hablar ella se da media vuelta dispuesta a irse, y lo peor aun con una mirada que dejaba ver lo mucho que le dolió ese comentario tan superficial; nuevamente se maldijo, y antes que su mente reaccionara, su cuerpo ya lo había hecho, ahora la sujetaba de la muñeca y la estaba girando hacia él, y aun antes de pensar en que decir abrió su boca y pronuncio con mucho sentimiento – lo siento – se quedo pasmado, el nunca se disculpaba con nadie y de nada y ahora esta bella mujer lo hacia hacer y decir cosas que jamás imagino, pero ya con mas control sobre sí mismo decidió que tenia que seguir con su disculpa – lamento el comentario tan burdo y superficial, se que no tengo ningún derecho de expresar una opinión de usted, y mas aun cuando no nos conocemos realmente, pero es solo que recordé que en alguna tonta fiesta alguien menciono esas palabras, pero si realmente me permite decirle, creo que no son nada comparadas con usted. – ni el mismo podía creer que había dicho todas esas cosas y peor aun, con tanto sentimiento, devoción y ¿remordimiento?, si remordimiento por haber hecho que ella tuviera por unos segundos esa mirada tan triste que le partiría el corazón; definitivamente esta mujer podría pedirle la misma luna y el vería la forma de dársela, pero se sintió en el mismo paraíso cuando ella dejo ese gesto melancólico y le regalo una linda y calidad sonrisa, después de ver eso, decidió que tenia que conocer a esta mujer, y aun mas, ella tenia que ver que realmente no era un idiota avaricioso como otros que seguramente había conocido. – Y déjeme recordarle señorita Andrew que soy un Rocher así que el dinero no es algo que realmente me importe. – sentencio sintiéndose de nuevo seguro, puesto que al decir a que familia pertenecía, haría que ella lo mirara como un igual en cuanto a posiciones sociales se refería; pero nunca espero la reacción de ella.

¿un Rocher dice usted? – pregunto ingenua con un bello mohín ladeando la cabeza, sacando un poco su lengua de lado y llevándose el dedo índice derecho a su mentón tratando de hacer memoria para descubrir si conocía esa familia o al menos tener una pista de quien se trataba, pero fallo en su intento y solo pudo decir – lo siento señor Rocher, pero es que la verdad no se quien sea usted, mas bien su familia, jeje vera es que no soy buena con eso de los grandes apellidos y todas esas cosas de sociedad, así que tendrá que disculpar mi ignorancia en este asunto. – pidió de la manera mas dulce que pudo hacerlo, claro esta que sin darse cuenta del efecto avasallador que tuvo en su compañero.

¿Es verdad lo que me esta diciendo? – pregunto el joven sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, el sabia perfectamente con quien hablaba, bueno al menos en términos sociales, pero ella era tan pura que ni siquiera había sido corrompida por esa sociedad tan superficial, así que como respuesta río de buena gana y argumento – vaya ahora entiendo porque la señorita pecas no se considera una dama, pero no se preocupe por un lado me alegra saber que no sabe quien soy ni quien es mi familia, eso me da la oportunidad perfecta para que me conozca como realmente soy, sin reglas tontas de etiqueta y aun mas, sin tener que mantener una tonta pose – y así deslizando su mano de la muñeca de Candy, bajos hasta su mano, vio a besar el blanco dorso y continuo hablando – mucho gusto señorita Andrew, mi nombre es simplemente Adolfo a sus pies. – y termino con una bella y encantadora sonrisa.

Estaba en un completo shock como era posible que este apuesto joven mostrara en un momento sus sentimientos de arrepentimiento y en otro se convirtiera en un mas de los jóvenes de sociedad presumiendo de su apellido, y después de eso, presentarse solo como Adolfo tratando así de que se conocieran como realmente eran, y sin tapujos la llamaba "señorita pecas" – es usted un engreído Adolfo, ¿como puede decirme señorita pecas y señorita Andrew en la misma frase? – lo miro entre divertida y con falsa indignación – Ya le dije, mi nombre es Candice, pero simplemente llámeme Candy, como lo hacen mis amigos – le pidió con una zuriza que dejaba ver que realmente quería que se conocieran como eran.

Gracias Candy, es un honor conocerte, se que podremos ser grandes amigos – sentencio Adolfo con una gran sonrisa correspondiendo a la de Candy, aunque su corazón le dijo que esperaba que fuera algo mas, pero trato de reprimir esa sensación, no quería salir lastimado y aunque le costara trabajo creer, su corazón se enamoro a primera vista de esta mujer sin igual.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

HOLA ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO FIC QUE QUIERO CMPARTIR, QUISAS TENGA MUCHAS FALTAS, ESPERO ME DISCULPEN.

SE ACEPTAN TODA CLASE DE COMENTARIOS, Y DE ANTEMAN GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Quién eres realmente?**

Después de esa extraña presentación Candy decidió que era hora de regresar a la mansión sino tendría problemas, puesto que no era bien visto que una señorita estuviera a esas horas en el jardín, y menos en compañía de un extraño; aunque realmente nunca le importaba lo que la sociedad pensara decidió que era mejor volver y evitar un reto mas a su gran lista.

También pensó que seria bueno invitar a su nuevo "amigo" y quizás charlar un poco más.

-Adolfo creo que es hora de que regrese a casa, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Podríamos platicar mientras tomamos té y un delicioso pastel ¿que opinas? – pregunto sinceramente esperando un si como respuesta.

- Por supuesto que si Candy, para mi sería un gran placer poder acompañarte – contesto sintiéndose muy alegre, realmente había algo en esta chica que lo hacia ser el mismo, y por ende no podía negarle nada.

Así fue como comenzaron su camino de regreso a la gran mansión de Chicago, el como todo un caballero ofreció su brazo a Candy quien gustosa lo tomo, y se enfrascaron en una amena conversación acerca de sus gustos, placeres y demás detalles que pudieran decirles como eran realmente; cuando al fin llegaron a la mansión una doncella espera a Candy, al verla llegar acompañada de tan gallardo hombre pensó que seria mejor no decir que ella no había estado con Candy todo el tiempo, ya que estaba segura que la Sra. Elroy se pondría molesta y regañarían a Candy y de paso a ella.

Señorita que bueno que regresa, por favor pase, pero recuerde lo que la Sra. Elroy le ha dicho sobre que no debe andar sin ninguna compañía en los alrededores de la casa, si se entera que salio por tanto tiempo y sola nos regañara a las dos, así que le suplico no comente que estuvo sola – pidió Anell a su patrona con un dejo de suplica en la voz al que la pecosa no pudo resistir.

no te preocupes Anell de todas formas no he estado sola, Adolfo me acompaño en mi paseo, así que por favor ¿podrías traernos té y pastel al salón de lectura? – Pidió amablemente la segunda mujer con importancia dentro de la casa con una sencillez que hacia que todo el personal le fuera fiel y servicial al tratar de cumplir cualquier deseo de su patrona.

Claro que si señorita, enseguida lo llevo. – y se retiro haciendo una pequeña venia a la joven pareja.

Candy condujo a Adolfo a través de los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de té. Este espacio era uno de los que mas le gustaba a Candy, ya que tenia grandes libreros de roble en cortes antiguos repletos de libros muy interesantes, desde literatura clásica hasta moderna, pasando por finanzas, política, economía y hasta un poco de medicina (adquisición reciente por parte de Emilia Elroy para satisfacer un poco a su sobrina); también había un gran ventanal con una pequeña terraza, en la cual la vista era hermosa, puesto que enfrente se había dispuesto un gran rosal de dulces candy (otro detalle de su tía abuela), también había una chimenea que en invierno hacia que el salón fuera calido y acogedor y justo arriba de esta se encontraba un enorme retrato de la familia Andrew; en el se apreciaban las figuras gallardas de Archie, Stear y Anthony (esta ultima figura fue puesta por disposición de Albert, ya que quería recordar a su familia como realmente era antes de los terribles accidentes que ensombrecieron a la familia) parados atrás de un bello sillón estilo Luis XV, en cual se encontraban sentadas Candy y la tía abuela y justo en medio de ellas se estaba Albert. Se podía admirar la belleza y calidez de cada miembro, lo jóvenes iban atraviados en sus trajes escoceses representando cada parte de la familia y sus profundas raíces escocesas, cada uno regalaba una encantadora sonrisa y una mirada que derretiría a cualquier mujer. Mientras que Candy lucia un vestido verde esmeralda, con un delicado escote que dejaba volar la imaginación de cualquier caballero, con hombros descubiertos y como únicas joyas, portaba un juego de gargantilla y aretes de esmeraldas y un brazalete muy delicado en oro blanco con el emblema de la familia, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, solo una cinta del mismo color del vestido sujetaba su cabello en forma de diadema para que no cayeran sus rizos en su cara; en cambio la tía abuela portaba un impecable vestido azul pálido de cuello alto y encajes de manga corta, de igual forma las únicas joyas que llevaba eran un camafeo que tenia grabado en emblema de los Andrew y unos pequeños aretes de perlas, su cabello lo llevaba en un peinado alto que la hacia verse muy bien y con una sonrisa calida que muy pocos habían podido apreciar en ella. Cabe destacar que cada uno de los caballeros de la pintura llevaba el emblema de la familia (eran iguales al que Candy conserva del príncipe de la colina). Sin duda este era el detalle que mas le gustaba a Candy en todo el salón; a su vez en el centro del salón se encontraba el juego de sillones más cómodos en toda la casa y en el centro una fina mesa de madera de caoba que hacia la función de mesa de centro.

Adolfo quedo impresionado con la belleza y el lujo del lugar, sin lugar a dudas la familia Andrew tenia muy buen gusto, eso lo apreciaba en cada detalle del lugar; lo que n sabia era que ese pequeño espacio de comodidad había sido acondicionado por la misma Candy, claro con supervisión y aprobación de la tía abuela. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas lo impresiono fue el cuadro de la chimenea, puesto que se podía apreciar y casi palpar la calidez de cada miembro de la familia y para su asombro la seria y recatada tía abuela se veía igual que sus sobrinos; eso sin duda lo dejo casi sin aliento, ya que el conocía a la tía desde que tenia memoria, puesto que solo jugar con los hermanos Cornewll y con Anthony durante sus primeros años de infancia aunque parecía que Candy no estaba enterada de esto, y él no sabia de ella mas que por rumores, así que con este pensamiento recordó que ahora estaba con ella y que tenia que aprovechar el tiempo para saber quien y como era ella, todo antes de que lo descubrieran ante ella.

Wuaw Candy, déjame felicitarte por este bello salón, es increíble y muy acogedor, así como cómodo, seguramente la persona que dispuso de el debe de poseer un exquisito gusto por todo, desde la decoración hasta por la clase de literatura que aquí se puede apreciar. – se lo dijo sinceramente y viéndola a los ojos directamente.

Ante este comentario Candy se sonrojo un poco y se dispuso a responder – muchas gracias, pero debo decirte que recibí ayuda para decorarlo, eso sin olvidar que la tía dio su aprobación en todo; en cuanto a la literatura te puedo decir que hay aportaciones de todos los que disfrutamos de leer aquí por las tardes. Veras los libros de literatura clásica en su mayoría son de todos, aunque la que mas los lee y los disfruta es la tía abuela, los de literatura moderna son en gran parte de Albert, ya que le gusta ir conforme el mundo va cambiando y evolucionando; los de finanzas, economía y política han servido a todos los miembros de la familia que se involucran de alguna forma con las empresas Andrew, los de ciencia han sido aportados por Stear y Patty, ya que les fascina todo es mundo de inventos y experimentos en los cuales suelo ser el conejillo de indias – esto lo comento riendo un poco al recordar todo lo que había pasado en manos de sus amigos los "genios" como solía llamarlos y así desvaneciendo levemente el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, dejando en ellas solo un delicado tono rosa que la hacia verse adorable – y en cuanto a todo lo referente a medicina pues son míos, aunque ya no ejerzo de tiempo completo me encanta estar al día en los avances y descubrimientos que hay día a día, y así no quedar mal en las pocas oportunidades que tengo de ejercer la profesión que decidí estudiar – termino de comentar mientras se sentaban en el sillón mas grande del salón, uno en cada extremo y en una posición muy cómoda, ya que les permitía verse directamente y disfrutar de ser como realmente son, ya que no había poses falsas.

En ese momento se escucho un leve toque en la puerta, Candy dio el pase y Anell entro con el servicio de té y dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y una de fresa, ya que sabía perfectamente que la debilidad de Candy era el pastel de chocolate, aunque aun no sabia cual sería el que escogería Adolfo decidió que sería bueno que llevara ambas, así tendría opciones.

En silencio hizo su trabajo y así como entro salio, dejando de nuevo solos a los jóvenes que recién empezaban una amistad.

Candy al ver el pastel de chocolate sonrío satisfecha de que Anell supiera lo que le gustaba, así que decidió tomar su rebanada y continuar con su plática.

Adolfo puedes tomar el pastel que mas te agrade, ya sea de chocolate o fresa – señalo con su tenedor en mano, dejando ver que ella se inclinaba por el de chocolate – por cierto, no me has dicho a que te dedicas o que es lo que hacías en la mansión o mas bien en el lago, ya que no cualquiera puede acceder a el. – pregunto al momento que cortaba un trozo de su postre y lo llevaba a su boca.

Bueno Candy son varias cosas, así que te las responderé en el orden en que te inquietaron y me las has comentado – dijo mientras tomaba el pastel de chocolate, ya que por coincidencia también era su favorito – en primer lugar me dedico a los negocios de mi familia, aun estoy aprendiendo, pero ya empiezo a empaparme de ellos, soy economista y tengo una especialidad en finanzas corporativas – comento mientras dejaba descansar el platito con su postre sobre sus piernas – con respecto a lo que hacia en la mansión es fácil de descifrar ahora que sabes a lo que me dedico; viene a ver al Sr. William para presentarme como representante de su nuevo socio, ya que se esta por cerrar un trato entre la empresa de mi padre y las del suyo, pero como le comente, aun soy aprendiz, así es que de momento empezare con esta encomienda – suspiro lleno de ilusión al recordar como su padre le había dicho que este sería su primer gran negocio – y bueno con lo del lago es algo extraño, veras cuando llegue me dijeron que el Sr. William no se encontraba y que tardaría poco tiempo en llegar, ya que suele llegar a la hora de la cena para compartirla con la familia, - al decir esto no pudo evitar que su mirada viajara al cuadro de la chimenea, apreciando y entendiendo porque el gran hombre de negocios William A. Andrew prefería cenar en casa y no en algún restaurante a los cuales seguido era invitado por sus socios – así que decidí esperarlo puesto que para la cena no faltaba mucho tiempo y mi presentación duraría solo unos instantes, pero estar en la sala sentado esperando a que pasara el tiempo no me resultaba una idea del todo agradable – hizo una mueca que a Candy le pareció graciosa y río con gracia y sencillez llenando la atmosfera de una forma acogedora y personal, en donde los interlocutores fueran amigos de años y no de unos minutos o a caso ¿horas?, definitivamente Adolfo había perdido la noción del tiempo al lado de esta pecosa, pero como aun no se había anunciado la cena y el Sr. William aun no aparecía suponía que no bebía ser tan tarde – así que Alfred pareció leerme el pensamiento como hace años lo hacia y me dijo que podía volver a recorrer los jardines y recordar un poco de mi infancia, ya que él me reconoció de inmediato – termino de hablar llevando un trozo de pastel a esa hermosa boca que pedía a gritos ser besada.

Vaya así que eres empresario, mmm… interesante, aunque no es mi fuerte, se me hace un trabajo demasiado increíble, ya que involucras muchas cosas y muchos factores, así como el destino económico de todos los que dependen de tus decisiones – comento ella con admiración hacia el joven que estaba frente a ella, gesto que enorgulleció al apuesto Adolfo, ignorando que su comentario crearía un pequeño pero no desapercibido rubor que cubriera sus bien definidos pómulos – quizás algún día lea un poco sobre economía, aunque conociéndome al primer instante en que no entienda algo declinare de seguir con la lectura jejeje – lo dijo con un gesto que dejaba ver que no era que no le agradara la materia, solo que simplemente no era su fuerte. – aunque lo del jardín sigue siendo extraño, ya que creí que no habría alguien mas en los alrededores decidí trepar el roble para hacer un poco de ejercicio y despejar mi mente – comento recordando que subió a ese árbol para tratar de sentirse mejor… y al parecer lo había logrado, incluso parecía que Anthony escucho su plegaria y le mando a ese bello ser para reanimarla, lo que le hizo recordar su comentario mas reciente – entonces ya habías estado en esta casa, y por lo que dices la conoces de hace muchos años ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto, o por que nunca había escuchado mencionarte? – pregunto llena de curiosidad.

Es cierto Candy fue algo extraño, - recordó que cuando salió al jardín su idea era solo revivir sus tiernas memorias de infancia con los alrededores, pero una ligera corriente de aire le trajo el aroma del lago mezclado con un dulce aroma que nunca había olido en ese lugar, y eso que paso muchos años disfrutando del aroma que desprendían las rosas de la mamá de Anthony; fue cuando algo en su interior lo movió e incito a ir al lago, era como si algo o alguien lo llamara, aunque claro que no le diría eso a Candy, o al menos no por el momento, quizás lo creería loco, y antes de que le preguntara sobre eso decidió seguir hablando y satisfaciendo la curiosidad de su interlocutora – y si, tienes razón, pase muchos veranos en esta casa y en estos jardines; veras mi familia y la tuya siempre han mantenido relaciones estrechas, ya que siempre ha habido varios negocios en los que nos hemos involucrado unos con otros, por este motivo mi madre que en paz descanse se convirtió en amiga de la Sra. Pauna, la madre de Anthony, que de igual forma en paz descanse – recordó con nostalgia a las bellas damas que solían tomar el té juntas en la terraza principal que daba una esplendorosa vista del bello jardín por la señora de esta casa – así es como conocí a Anthony cuando él tenía solo 5 años, y a su vez me presento a sus inseparables primos, - que más que primos parecían hermanos, ya que siempre estaban juntos y se veían y querían como tales. – Alistear y Archival Corwnell cada uno con 6 y 5 años respectivamente; por aquel entonces yo contaba con solo 6 años y aunque era un desconocido me integraron rápidamente como uno de ellos, y al ser yo hijo único y con familia solo en el extranjero me sentí mas que dichoso de poder contar con hermanos tan buenos como ellos. – y es que la verdad se volvieron unidos como tales. Tomo un sorbo de su té y dejo que ese sentimiento de dicha lo llenará por completo.

Candy lo miro con atención y vio como en esos hermosos ojos azules con tonos verdosos expresaban todo el amor fraternal que poseía por esos seres a los cuales ella también quería como hermanos, creándose un silencio mágico, como el del lago, para nada les resultaba incomodo, es mas, parecía encajar a la perfección, puesto que cada uno puedo recordar a esos seres que les dieron amor infinito y que ahora ya no se encontraban con ellos. Después de algunos segundos o ¿minutos? (realmente ninguno de los dos podía medir el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ya que parecía tanto y a la vez nada lo poco y mucho que habían convivido desde su encuentro en el lago hasta ahora) pero fue Adolfo quien decidió continuar la conversación atesorando de nuevo aquellas bellas memorias.

quizás nunca me viste porque poco antes de cumplir 13 años mi padre decidió que era hora de comenzar con mi educación de manera seria, fue por eso que regresamos al viejo continente para que empezara a conocer el mundo al cual algún día, como adulto, pertenecería, - y con un dejo de tristeza en su bella mirada rememoro su despedida con los que hasta ahora habían sido sus amigos, cómplices y sobre todo y todos hermanos – fue cuando la comunicación entre nosotros empezó a disminuir, y casi se dio por nula cuando los chicos me comentaron que había un nuevo integrante en su familia y que los hacia muy felices a todos, que realmente esperaban que pronto pudiera regresar a conocer ese integrante tan peculiar, pero poco después de eso sucedió el trágico accidente de Anthony y fue cuando supe por ultima vez de los chicos Cowrnell, donde me decían que iban a Londres y que esperaban poder verme ahí, ya que también iban al Real Colegio San Pablo ha hacer sus estudios; pero lamentablemente mi padre nuevamente tomo las decisiones que según él nos convenían, ya que estaba seguro que pronto la guerra daría inicio, que solo era cuestión de tiempo y que lo mejor era regresar; fue ahí cuando solo les puede dejar una carta explicando que de nuevo alguien tomaba decisiones que nos impedían vermos, pero que no olvidaran que eran mis hermanos y que compartía nuestra dolorosa perdida, así como les decía que no me olvidaran, que pronto llegaría el momento de volver a estar juntos. – recordó como si fuera ayer que le pedía a la hermana Margaret (puesto que fue con la que mejor trato tenia) que por favor le diera esa masiva a los chicos en cuanto llegaran. Después otros segundos de silencio pensó que era mejor cambiar el tema, puesto que estaban entrando en temas dolorosos para ambos por lo que pudo apreciar en la mirada de Candy. – por cierto señorita pecas no me has dicho a que te dedicas tu.

Candy se desconcertó un poco por el cambio de tema ya que estaba sumergida en la historia de cómo había conocido a los chicos, como se separo de ellos, como supo de la muerte de Anthony y lo peor como fue que estuvieron a punto de volver a estar juntos, de conocerlo, cuando el destino de nuevo los separa… - vaya así que conviviste mucho con mis primos… que envidia… yo no tuve la suerte de estar mucho tiempo con mi dulce Anthony; aun mas que feo saber que por poco no nos conocimos, ya que yo fui adoptada cuando tenia 13 años al igual que Archie, mientras que Anthony y Stear contaban con 14; y aun mas que falto muy poco para que nos conociéramos en el colegio… habría sido muy divertido… - expreso con cierta nostalgia y frustración en su voz el no haberlo conocido antes, aunque parecía que llevaran años siendo amigos – pero bueno tienes razón no te he mencionado a que me dedico, mmm… mas bien a que me dedicaba, porque ahora ya no lo hago como antes; - respiro profundo, mostró su bella sonrisa y con orgullo dijo – soy enfermera y me especialice como enfermera instrumentista en cirugía, y aunque ya no puedo ejercer como debería, me siento útil prestando trabajo voluntario. – sentencio la rubia, sintiéndose orgullosa de ella y levemente triste por no poder ejercer como debiera. –

Wuaw pecosa no sabía que hubieras estudiado tan noble profesión, es impresionante y aun mas que te lo hayan permitido, digo, siendo hija de Sr. William y su gran heredera; y que decir de Sra. Elroy ¿como es que lograste que lo aceptara? –pregunto realmente interesado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, y a la vez pensando que esta chica sin duda alguna era especial. Aparte de bonita, encantara, linda, inteligente, agradable y… un momento… ¿en que instante supo todo eso de ella? La respuesta vino como la inesperada pregunta… desde el momento en que la vio.

A Candy le encanto el gesto de asombro que hizo Adolfo al saber que era enfermera, y decidió platicarle su vida. – pues veraz mi querido engreído, - esto se lo dijo por que la llamo "pecas" sin ningún recato, así que opto por seguir su juego – no fue tan difícil déjame contarte mi historia…

Así paso el tiempo… entre platicas de cómo Candy llego a la familia, su estadía en Londres, su escape del colegio, de cómo descubrió su vocación, sus días de estudiante y trabajadora… hasta comentar a grandes rasgos la recuperaron de Albert y como es que este había resultado ser el imponte multimillonario, dueño de importantes empresas y quizás el hombre mas rico de Estados Unidos William A. Andrew; por que para esto, Candy siempre lo mencionaba como Albert o el tío abuelo William, al grado de confundir a Adolfo quien creía que el Sr. William era un viejo decrepito con una hija muy peculiar.

A su vez, Adolfo hablo de sus años de infancia compartida con los chicos Andrew, su mala relación con los niños Leegan (otra coincidencia entre ellos) desde el momento en que se conocieron, su estancia en Londres, en el colegio, su regreso a ., de cómo sufrió al saber la supuesta muerte de Stear, como fue que se alegro al saberlo vivo, en fin su vida en general hasta el día de hoy en que conoció a una hermosa rubia pecosa.

Pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por la repentina forma en que fue abierta la puerta dando paso a un sin fin de personas, las cuales quedaron impresionadas al ver esa escena:

Ella acompañada de un joven, pero no cualquier joven, ya que al estar de espalda a ellos, creían y casi juraban que era Terry; sonriendo como en años no lo había hecho de frente a ellos al momento de verlos entrar, ambos sentados cómodamente sin falsas poses y lo que asombraba mas es que parecían felices de estar así.

Candy pronto puedo ver la confusión en algunos rostros, en otros la preocupación hacia ella temiendo que pudiera salir herida, alguno mas con molestia hacia su invitado y uno que la dejo aun mas perturbada fue la miraba que la veía con amor, comprensión, gusto y con expresión de saber que sucedía ahí.

Ante esto Candy hablo rápido, segura y con una gran alegría; justo antes de que sus nuevos acompañantes empezaran a hacer preguntas y quizás alguno que otro quisiera llegar a la violencia por creer o mas bien pensar quien era la persona sentada en el sillón junto a ella… - hola buenas noches… ¿ya es hora de cenar?, ¿Por qué entran así de golpe?, me he llevado un gran susto, no recuerdan que la tía abuela siempre nos ha dicho que hay que tocar antes de entrar a una habitación. – lo dijo tan natural que desconcertó aun mas a los presentes recién llegados; y pensó sin duda alguna que, hoy al final de todo, había sido un día especial; y por lo que apreciaba, estaba por ponerse mejor…

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS:**

He aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia que ronda en mi cabeza… espero les agrade.

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia y demás serán recibidas con gusto en mi correo:

gaza_

Sin más que decir les deseo lo mejor…

Atte. Yiyis…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

Sin duda esa pregunta no se la esperaban, aunque en realidad ni siquiera esperaban verla feliz y eso, por un momento fue suficiente para que la ultima en llegar hablara y evitara un escándalo y algunos golpes que en definitiva no tenían razón de ser, ya que al menos ella si había sido informada de forma detallada de quien estaba con Candy, cosa que los impacientes de sus sobrinos no hicieron.

- Candy querida porque no nos presentas a tu invitado antes de que colapsen estos "niños" – y enfatizo la última palabra, puesto que sabia de su efecto y eso desviaría la atención y sobre todo la tensión que se palpaba ante ese _desconocido_.

Al escuchar esa palabra los tres voltearon a mirar a la tía abuela , ya que en varias ocasiones les había dicho esa palabra y por supuesto los tres guapos se sintieron heridos, puesto que en realidad se sentían ya grandes hombres, pero antes de poder replicar, Candy entendió perfectamente a su tía y actúa instintivamente.

- Por supuesto tía, les presento a Adolfo Rocher De Austories, quien amablemente ha hacho el favor de hacerme compañía en lo que llegaba la hora de la cena y puesto que veo a la familia reunida supongo que ya es hora – sonrió como si nada pasara.

Ante esto todos enmudecieron puesto que Annie y Paty sabían perfectamente frente a quien estaban, Stear y Albert ahora lo recordaban y dejaban de lado el gesto de preocupación para sustituirlo por uno de alegría; mientras que Archie caminaba lentamente hacia él para comprobar que efectivamente era Adolfo y no Terry como el suponía, así que cuando lo tuvo de frente su cara de molestia desapareció y fue cuando al fin dejo ese gesto y mostro una sonrisa de felicidad y alegría olvidándose por completo de todo protocolo se abalanzo y abrazo al que también consideraba su hermano y fue así como toda la tensión desaparecía por completo.

-No puedo creerlo, eres realmente tu, hace años que no nos veíamos y de verdad me da tanto gusto volver a verte – decía nuestro guapo castaño mientras soltaba el abrazo.

Esta escena fue realmente conmovedora para Annie y Paty que aun seguían en shock; ellas sabían perfectamente que los Andrew eran una familia muy importante (sino que las importante) de Estados Unidos y que por sus raíces escocesas también eran un clan muy importante allá en Escocia, pero jamás se imaginaron hasta que grado de importancia tenían, por que realmente una cosa es rozarse con la crema y nata de la sociedad americana y otra muy distinta mantener relaciones (y por lo que veian muy estrechas) con los nobles, sin duda esto si era nuevo para ellas. Albert que se había mantenido callado vio en lo ojos de Annie y Paty mil dudas, sorpresa, asombro y hasta emoción, así que antes de que pusieran incomodo a Adolfo decidió hablar, puesto que el sabia bien que los títulos no eran tan importantes y ese gusto lo compartía con él sin contar observo que Candy no lo menciono, eso quizás seria por que realmente no sabia cual era el titulo de Adolfo.

-Adolfo un placer volver a verte después de tantos años, espero que aun me recuerdes, soy William el hermano de Pauna – Ante esto Adolfo volteo por completo y fue al encuentro de Albert saludándolo como a los Corwnell, ya que el también fue importante en su tierna infancia.

-William claro que si, como no recordarte si tu siempre fuiste nuestro cómplice en todas nuestras travesuras – Adolfo rio y Albert así como los Corwnell, aunque esa sonrisa que dio Adolfo esta por demás decir que fue realmente hermosa y para Candy eso fue impactante, pero fue la tía abuela quien rompió la complicidad de ellos.

-Con que tú eras el alcahuete de estos chicos – lo dijo con su clásico tono ceremonioso, lo cual ocasiono que los chicos se tensaran y ruborizaran un poco, pues recordaban que algunas por no decir que casi todas sus travesuras tenían como blanco a los hermanitos Leagan y obviamente que tanto la tía como Sara Leagan pegaban el grito, pero nunca lograron atraparlos, por lo tanto jamás castigados, y ante tales caras la tía prosiguió – ahora entiendo porque jamás logramos atraparlos, pero bueno eso ya no importa, puesto que ahora comprendo porque lo hacían – y ante la mirada incrédula de todos al tía sonrió, dejando mas que pasmado a Adolfo, quien por poco cae de la impresión, y es que, en verdad no podía creer lo que veía y oía de la importante señora Emilia Elroy. La tía recordando que había ms invitados (aunque estas ya eran mas parte de la familia que otra coas) prosiguió a presentarlas – Annie, Paty – estas al oír su nombre se sobresaltaron un poco pero lo disimularon demasiado bien así que voltearon a ver a la tía – quiero presentarles formalmente Adolfo Rocher De Austories ay que sus prometidos parecen haber olvidado su educación – y ante lo dicho los chicos se pusieron rojos y reaccionaron a tiempo para hacer las debidas presentaciones.

-Adolfo quiero que conozcas a mi prometida la señorita Annie Britter – dijo Archie mientras tomaba de la mano a Annie y la llevaba junto a Adolfo quien galantemente tomo su otra mano y beso con tanta elegancia que Annie se ruborizo mientras escuchaba de los labio de este guapo castaño – Un placer conocer a la dueña del corazón de mi hermano, Adolfo Rocher De Austories a sus pies. – Sin duda esto dejo a Annie por un par de segundos en las nubes y solo alcanzo a contestar – Encantada de conocerlo.

Stear hizo lo propio con Paty pero ella sin duda no se deslumbro tan fácil como Annie y entablo mas palabras a su contestación; dando así tiempo para que Annie regresara por completo a la tierra. Así mientras nuestro guapo visitante decidió saludar a la matriarca del clan como era debido, puesto que seria imperdonable no hacerlo cuando ella, a pesar de lo estricta y demás siempre fue amorosa y consentidora con él, como los demás chicos.

-Madame Elroy encantado de volver a verle, aun mas en tan buen estado de salud y rodeada de tantas personas encantadoras – al decir esto no puedo evitar ver a Candy y regalarle una fugaz sonrisa de medio lado, sin notar que ese gesto no paso desapercibido por la tía abuela, quien interiormente se emociono al pensar que quizás este guapo chico fuera el remedio que Candy necesitaba y si ella podía hacer algo sin duda lo haría…

-Gracias Adolfo querido, es en verdad un placer volver a verte, ya han pasado varios años, pero he de decirte como hace año lo hice, nada de madame o señora Elroy, para ti siempre seré tía abuela, ¿esta bien? – ordeno la anciana, sintiendo que había recuperado algo que por mucho tiempo olvido que había perdido, y es que en verdad quería a ese chico como quería a sus adorados nietos. Recordó lo doloroso que fue dejarlo de ver y quizás fue ahí cuando volcó todo su afecto a esos pequeños que alegraron sus vidas, sin embargo cuando Candy llego no se permitió volver a abrir su corazón, todo por no volver a sentir que podría perder de nuevo ese amor. – pero que hacemos todos de pie, sentémonos en lo que se anuncia la cena, porque cenaras con nosotros ¿verdad? – ante aquella casi orden Adolfo sonrió y asintió, todo con tal de estar un poco mas con esa rubia pecosa que sin duda ya le estaba robando el corazón, aun cuando el ni siquiera lo sabia.

Todos ocuparon un lugar en la cómoda sala y aun cuando Candy y Adolfo se habían pasado un rato agradable solas, fue igualmente grato compartir con aquella peculiar familia, y así entre anécdotas por parte de todos llego la hora de la cena, siendo Anell quien informara de esto.

Para Candy fue sorprendente ver como estarían acomodados en el comedor, puesto que creía que Adolfo estaría sentado frente a Annie, pero para su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir el orden: Albert como era de suponer en la cabeza del gran comedor de roble cubierto con uno fino mantel de lino blanco, al otro extremo la tía abuela y a la derecha de Albert como siempre, Candy; junto a ella Paty y después Annie; frente a Candy se encontraba Adolfo y a la izquierda de este estaba Stear seguido por Archi, y fue ahí como si un flashazo iluminara su mirada que recordó que en la mesa se sientan por orden de jerarquías, he aquí cuando en verdad descubrió que Adolfo debía ser alguien muy importante, sin embargo el delicioso aroma de la crema que se estaba sirviendo distrajo por completo a la pecosa y al final dispuso saciar primero a su estomago y después su curiosidad por saber realmente quien es Adolfo.

Sin inconveniente alguno la cena transcurrió en total tranquilidad y así fue como de nueva cuenta pasaron al salón de lectura para tomar el te con deliciosas galletitas y fue ahí durante la entretenida charla que Albert pregunto:

-Adolfo y a todo esto a debemos el honor de tu visita, y no lo tomes a mal, sino todo lo contrario ya que de verdad es bueno verte, pero ha sido tan grande la sorpresa que me ha generado curiosidad. Y como si hubiesen roto una taza, todos esperan impacientes la respuesta de Adolfo ya que ninguno se le había ocurrido preguntar aquello y ciertamente la única que sabia esa respuesta era Candy quien jamás menciono algo. Pero sin contar eso la reacción de Adolfo fue sorpréndete, ya que por haber estado frente a la rubia y donde obviamente toda su atención se había concentrado en ella no reparo en la forma en que fueron asignados los lugares en el comedor. Al hacer memoria de esto sus bellos zafiros se abrieron a tal grado que parecían platos, William era el tío abuelo, el padre adoptivo de Candy , el patriarca del clan, el socio de su padre, Albert el mejor amigo de Candy su casi hermano, su futuro suegro… alto… ¡futuro suegro! Fue lo que su mente grito…mmm aunque si lo pensaba bien esta idea lo emocionaba, pues se imaginaba con Candy a su lado por el resto de su vida y mientras empezaba a fantasear la hermosa voz de Candy lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Es cierto Albert, que olvidadiza soy, Adolfo te estaba esperando pero con todo y su tempestiva entrada se nos olvido – y sonrió a su nuevo amigo quien le respondió la sonrisa con otra igual.

-Es cierto William, perdón, pero al lado de Candy y el reencuentro con mis hermanos hizo que por completo olvidara mi encomienda y aun más por no haberme dado cuentas desde antes. Estoy aquí en busca de Sir William A. Andrew para presentarme como representante de su nuevo socio, jaja pero viendo y analizando al situación creo que ya estoy en su presencia. – termino diciendo un poco ruborizado ya que por completo olvido todo ese asunto y también por no haber estado concentrado, ya que cualquier otro se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida, pero es que realmente Candy había eclipsado todo lo que el consideraba importante hasta esta tarde que al vio.

Albert rio de buena gana, los chicos sonrieron ya que ellos también pronto serian parte de las empresas, Annie y Paty, se sorprendieron de que Adolfo considerara hermanos suyos a los Corwnell y la tía abuela confirmo lo que empezaba a sospechar; Adolfo había quedado impactado con Candy (aunque ahora que recordaba que soltero e incluso alguno que otro casado no lo había hecho). Pero en el vio algo peculiar, diferente y eso sin duda era lo que mas le agradaba, y eso era que Candy no parecía darse cuenta y si lo hacia parecía no incomodarle, así que inmediatamente supo que seria con ella con quien quizás y al fin pudiese cumplirse aquella vieja promesa que alguna vez se hizo entre el clan Andrew y el clan Rocher. Aunque ciertamente aun era muy pronto para pensar en eso.

-Es cierto Adolfo, siempre me viste como el hermano menor de Pauna y como no se ha hecho oficial mi presentación como patriarca, se han generado ciertas confusiones, pero bueno eso no tiene mucha importancia; lo que si me alegra es saber que es contigo con quien trataremos lo referente a la nueva negociación, eso sin duda, será muy interesante, ya que Archie y Stear también tomaran parte de esto, eso quiere decir que será como trabajar en familia – comento un muy contento Albert sin saber que eso germino aun mas la semilla que ya se había instalado en el corazón de este guapo escoses.

-es cierto Adolfo, al fin podremos vernos seguido y aprender juntos como alguna vez lo quisimos – comento un alegre Archie.

Y así entre mas platicas fue como paso la velada y por ahí cerca de las 10 pm, Adolfo anuncio (muy a su pesar) que ya era hora de irse, pero su sonrisa se ilumino cual lucero cuando Emilia Elroy le sugirió disimuladamente a Candy servir de guía y compañía al guapo ojiazul al día siguiente; puesto que solo tenia dos días en chicago y realmente no conocía a muchas personas (por no decir que a los únicos que conocía eran los Leagan y que sinceramente no tenia ni las mas mínima intención de visitar) así que concretando una "Cita" (como lo llamo la tía abuela) Adolfo se fue feliz, pues tendría la oportunidad de estar con la señorita pecas todo el día.

Continuara….

Bueno chicas aquí el tercer capitulo de este fic, la verdad se que no tengo perdón, se que tarde años en actualizar… literalmente… y quizás a algunas ya ni siquiera les interese esta historia… pero mi vida sufrió cambios de 180º y la verdad es que debo de agradecer a mi esposo, quien es quien me ha impuesto el reto de terminar esta historia… así que sin mas que decir espero les agrade el capitulo y actualizare pronto.

Ángeles Gabriel


End file.
